Harry's Revenge
by Ron Weasley3
Summary: Harry finds something that he can use to get back at Malfoy for all those horrible things Malfoy did to him.


Harry's revenge  
  
Author: Ron Weasley  
  
Email: ronweasley@online.ie  
  
Category: Humour  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Book: Between 3 and 4.  
  
Summary: Harry finds something that he can use to get back at Malfoy for all those horrible things Malfoy did to him.  
  
Warnings: It may make you laugh so hard that you will get sick.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry potter and its characters are property of J.K Rowling. All the powers that be not me; this story is for entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement intended. The story is property of the author and may not be posted without the authors consent.  
  
Authors note: I had fun writing it. It is my first Harry potter fan fiction so I hope you like it. Enjoy!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"So what did you do all summer, Ron?" asked Harry. "Nothing much I got  
  
A new broom."  
  
"Hey you guys what are you doing?" asked Hermione. "Ron just said he got a new broom," said Harry. "Wow what type is it?" asked Hermione. "A Cleansweep!" he said proudly. "Did you get anything new, Hermione," asked Harry. "No but I went to Ireland." "Cool! What is it like?" asked Ron. "Lovely, nice scenery and stuff," said Hermione. "At least you guys got to go somewhere," said Harry. "Oh, cheer up Harry; you're back now," said Hermione. "Thanks for the dungbombs and broom-cleaning kit," said Harry. "Yeah dungbombs rule!!!!" said Ron. "I knew you would like the kit," said Hermione.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Just as the group were about to go to the great hall, they heard that same cold voice that had been annoying them since arriving at Hogwarts.  
  
"Oye scar head! How was summer," mocked Draco Malfoy. "Wouldn't you like to know," muttered Harry. "Ron, I heard you talking about your Cleansweep. It's rubbish. *I* got a Nimbus two thousand" bragged Malfoy.  
  
"Yeah only because your father bought it for you!" mocked Hermione. "Shut up, you disgusting mudblood!" said Draco Malfoy.  
  
"You'll wish you'd never said that, Malfoy!" said Ron angrily. "No Ron, don't!" cried Hermione. Ron was held back by Harry's grasp. "Leave it Ron; he's not worth it," said Harry.  
  
"See you later scar head. I have other things to do," smirked Draco. "Don't listen to him Ron," said Hermione. "He wants you to get angry. Don't let him."  
  
"Come on," said Harry eventually. "I'm starving."  
  
Chapter 3  
  
After lunch, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went up to the Gryffindor Common room.  
  
"Hey, look there's Fred and George," said Harry. "Look, what we have made," said George excitedly. George opened his hands to show Harry five little blue beans. "What are they?" asked Harry. "Vomit beans. They make you vomit," said Fred. "They look just like ordinary Bertie Bott's every flavour beans," said George.  
  
"Here take one and give it to Malfoy," said Fred. Ron sniggered. Hermione looked unsure. "Thanks," said Harry. "We have to go and meet Lee Jordan, so we'll see you later," said Fred. They left the common room. "I'm going to the Library so see ya later," said Hermione. "She spends her life in the Library," grumbled Ron. " So what do you want to do?" asked Harry. "Go make Draco Malfoy vomit," said Ron with a grin. "No, I have a plan," Harry said. "I'm going to wait 'til tomorrow morning and slip it in his porridge." Ron smirked. "HI!" said Ginny running down from the girls' dormitory. "Hi Ginny! How are you?" asked Harry. "Fine. I have to go," said Ginny apologetically. "Wait, where are you going?" asked Ron. "To meet Hermione in the library," said Ginny. "I knew it," muttered Ron.  
  
"Well, let's go outside and fly on our brooms," said Harry. "Brilliant idea Harry!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
They gathered their Broomsticks and headed outside to the clean and crisp air. Harry and Ron soared up into the sky. "How's your Cleansweep, Ron?" asked Harry. "Brilliant, I love it!" laughed Ron. "Let's fly over the north tower," suggested Harry "Yeah, but. lets make it a race," grinned Ron "Ok then, 3, 2, 1. GO!!"  
  
It was a close race, only when Ron wasn't looking ahead did he crash into the north tower.  
  
"Are you all right?" asked Harry, his voice full of concern. "Yeah, my broom's fine," replied Ron. "Ron your nose is bleeding." "Oh," said Ron quietly. "Come on. Let's get you up to the hospital wing."  
  
Madam Pomfrey fixed his nose in an instant, and soon Harry and Ron were on their way to meet Ginny and Hermione in the library.  
  
"Ron what happened to you?" asked Hermione, seeing the blood on Ron's sleeve. "Oh, I just crashed into the north tower." Hermione and Ginny giggled. "Well you wouldn't be laughing if it had happened to you!" "You're right," said Hermione apologetically. "Sorry." "Yeah, sorry," said Ginny although she didn't sound very sorry.  
  
"So, what have you been up to?" asked Ron. "Nothing much, just reading," said Hermione. "Yeah same," agreed Ginny.  
  
Suddenly a picture fell out of Hermione's robes on to the floor. Ron snatched it before Hermione could. It was a picture of Gilderoy Lockhart with little hearts drawn on it. Written at the bottom was Hermione and Ginny love Gilderoy Lockhart. "Oh my god..." said Ron, more angry than surprised. "What?" said Hermione as she grabbed the picture out of Ron's hand. Hermione and Ginny were turning bright red in the face. "You two still have a crush on him," accused Harry. "Well." began Hermione. "I mean. just a little!" she insisted. "Yeah same," said Ginny, not convincing anybody.  
  
"Come on let's get some dinner," Hermione said hurriedly and rushed out of the room, followed by an embarrassed Ginny, grinning Harry, and still fuming Ron.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
After dinner Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione went back to the common room, and played a quick game of snap before bed. Harry and Ron vs. Hermione and Ginny. In the end, Harry's team won.  
  
Harry woke up first that morning only to realise it was half past five. He got dressed quickly and went downstairs and out of the portrait into the dusty hall. It was a lovely sunny day. Harry decided to take a walk outside. When suddenly he felt something brush against his leg he looked down to see Mrs. Norris, Mr. Filch's cat. "What?" said Harry. "I'm allowed to go for a walk in the morning." When he got outside, he saw Fred and George running across the lawn to a nearby statue. Harry ran after them.  
  
"Wait what are you doing?" asked Harry. "Oh, Harry, we're going to Hogsmeade," said Fred. "Yeah through this statue," said George. "Do you want to come?" asked Fred. "Yeah ok," said Harry. It was a long dusty tunnel and it seemed like they were walking for hours, when finally they saw a light. George pushed open a trapdoor, and Harry realised they were in the basement of Zonkos joke shop.  
  
"Wow look at all the-," but before Harry could finish, Fred shouted "WOW, its brilliant!!!" "Come on, we have to get vomit powder and hollow blue beans" said George.  
  
"Harry, put this money in the till over there," said Fred, gesturing towards the till on the counter. "Ok," said Harry. "Come on, let's go," said George.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
When Harry, Fred, and George arrived back at the school, everyone was filing into the Great hall. 'Now's my chance' thought Harry. He slipped into the Great hall and walked over to the Slytherin table. "What do you want?!" barked Pansy Parkinson. "Emm.I'm looking for my wand," replied Harry quickly. "Oh, has potty wee potter lost his ickle wand? Are you going to cry about it?" Harry ignored the fierce language she began throwing at him. He knew he did not have much time before Draco Malfoy would show up. He crawled under the table, then quickly pushed his hand up and slipped the vomit bean into Malfoy's porridge. He took his wand out of his pocket and stood up. "Here it is," announced Harry, as he quickly walked back to the Gryffindor table, Pansy Parkinson eying him suspiciously all the way. Harry was just in time, because as he sat down at the table beside Ron and Hermione, Malfoy walked through the doors followed by his Brainless, stupid, idiotic, smelly, troll- like, companions Crabbe and Goyle. They sat down beside Draco Malfoy at the Slytherin table. "So," began Ron excitedly. "Did you do it?" "Yes, I put it in his porridge a few seconds ago."  
  
There was a shriek of horror from the Slytherin table and Harry knew the bean had worked. He turned around to see Draco Malfoy getting sick all over the floor. There was a howl of laughter from the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw table. Professor Snape took Malfoy off to the hospital wing. Malfoy was leaving a trail of sick behind him. Mr. Filch was furious at the mess that Malfoy was making.  
  
Harry turned to Ron and Hermione and whispered under his breath "That'll teach him not to mess with me!"  
  
The End. 


End file.
